


Fries Do Belong In Milkshakes

by ImpliedPlant



Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Yamaguchi tries to convince Tsukishima that fries in milkshakes is a good thing.My entry for day 7 of Yamaguchi week, using the prompt: Fries & Strawberries
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	Fries Do Belong In Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> my first exam is tomorrow, woo!
> 
> This prompt kind of got away from me. I suppose I wasn't paying attention to what I was writing and veered a fair bit away. Ah well.
> 
> Also, a word of warning. I am a filthy Australian and I felt too awkward writing french fries the whole time, so I do say chip, also refer to them as hot chips once. I am sorry if this turns you off the fic, I couldn't handle calling them anything else.

Tsukishima set the tray down on their plastic table a little too hard. Yamaguchi jolting as he looked up from his phone.  
"You scared me," Yamaguchi smiled up at Tsukishima.

"You should've been paying more attention."

Tsukishima pulled his seat out and sat down, quickly rearranging all the food on the tray before taking the lid off his milkshake. Yamaguchi clapped his hands together and said his thanks for the food before taking his sandwich.

"Did you end up finishing the science homework?" Tsukishima asked as he stirred his milkshake absentmindedly, thumbing through the to-do list on his phone.

"Um, not really. I went through the whole sheet but I didn't understand a few questions."

"Which ones were they?"

"Ah, I think it was question 3, 4 and maybe 7?"

"Mm, I'll go through it with you when we ge- Yamaguchi, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi turned wide eyes to Tsukishima as he paused, his arms reaching across the table. "Grabbing your milkshake."

Tsukishima frowned as he narrowed his eyes,  
"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because I wanted to do this," just as Yamaguchi finished talking he snatched up a chip from Tsukishima's side of the tray and tried to dunk it in. But Tsukishima reacted too quickly. Tsukishima slid his hand over the top of his cup just before Yamaguchi could slip the chip in, the chip getting smushed against Tsukishima's hand as Yamaguchi failed to stop it in time. "Aww, what?"

"Why would you do that?" Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi incredulously, picking up his milkshake and moving it closer to himself.

"Because it tastes good," Yamaguchi shrugged as he dropped the remains of the chip in his hands, only to pick up another and pop it in his mouth.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose as he thought about it for a moment.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"You haven't even tried it yet," Yamaguchi pointed out as he crossed his arms across his chest, pouting at Tsukishima.

"And if I have it my way I won't ever try it."

~*~

That had somehow become the catalyst for Yamaguchi's new mission. Get Tsukishima to dip hot chips into his milkshake. This task was going to be difficult to achieve, but Yamaguchi was filled with determination. However, Tsukishima was filled with spite and a stubborn streak so wide no one could spike past it. Though Yamaguchi was prepared to contend with that. So, onward with the first attempt, an at-home date.

Yamaguchi grinned giddily as he rocked back and forth on his feet in front of the Tsukishima residence, waiting excitedly to be let in.

"Oh hey Tadashi, Kei's in his room," Akiteru greeted Yamaguchi with a smile. "Just lock the door after you come in."

"Ok, thank you," Yamaguchi quickly stepped in and took his shoes off, locking the door as he was told before gathering a few utensils and making his way to Tsukishima's room.

Tsukishima didn't look up from his notebook as Yamaguchi came in. He just made a vague gesture with his hand and continued to write. Yamaguchi took that as a greeting and began setting up shop on the floor behind Tsukishima. He brought everything he needed for this plan. Hot chips and a milkshake. Yamaguchi was sure to bring a strawberry milkshake, maybe the fact that it was strawberries would entice him.

"I hate writing essays," Tsukishima grumbled as he took his headphones off. Head lolling back as he sighed and stretched out in his chair. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course," Yamaguchi dug quickly pulled out a white cardboard box from the plastic bag he had brought and presented it to Tsukishima was a quiet, "tada~"

"Thank you," Tsukishima muttered. He slipped off his chair and onto the floor, sidling up to Yamaguchi and taking the box off his hands. Opening it up revealed a strawberry shortcake. Strawberry on top glistening under the dim light. It didn't take long for Tsukishima to devour half the cake, cream already decorating the edges of his mouth.

Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima finish his cake, then decided that was probably the best time to strike. With all the nonchalance he could muster, Yamaguchi moved the milkshake to sit between them. Loudly popping the lid off it, he quickly glanced up to catch Tsukishima's attention. He had not. 

With a pout, he grabbed one of his chips and unceremoniously dunked it in. 

"Why are you doing that?" Tsukishima sighed. 

"I told you it tastes good!" 

Tsukishima just looked at him with scepticism before taking the drink. 

"Wait, if you don't like it, why are you drinking the milkshake?" 

"I don't want it to go to waste. Also, you're lactose intolerant," Tsukishima shrugged as he picked up the straw and slipped it in. 

So there was some hope. But, with a dejected sigh, Yamaguchi picked up another chip and dipped it again. 

"That wasn't an open invitation to keep dipping them." 

"Sorry Tsukki"

~*~

It had been weeks since Yamaguchi tried to do anything. Practise and school getting in the way of the many small dates the two normally went on. But luckily today had been pretty light. Everyone working on receiving as the new first years found their footing on the court.

"Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow?" Tsukishima asked, slipping one side of his headphones off his ears as the two of them walked away from the rest of their teammates.

"Oh, tomorrow?"

Yamaguchi was admittedly a little disappointed that Tsukishima offered to hang out this evening.

"Yeah, I'm tired already. The king serves too hard," as if to emphasise his point Tsukishima reached up to massage his shoulders.

"Well, ok then. Tomorrow bright and early-"

"At lunchtime."

"I'll meet you at your house."

"Sounds good."

~*~

"Oh hey, Kei should be down in just a moment."

Right on cue, Tsukishima walked into the genkan, headphones already on. He looked soft. A soft pink sweater tucked into his light washed jeans. A monochrome dinosaur pattern decorating the little dinosaur patch on his chest. Familiar plush green jacket left open.

"Wait, isn't that my jacket?"

"Hmm?" Tsukishima looked at the jacket he was wearing, as though he wasn't already smiling. "Oh hey, it is."

"Don't act like you didn't know that," Yamaguchi whined. "I've been looking for that jacket."

"Well now you've found it, come on, let's get going."

"Hey!"

~*~

The two somehow found themselves at their usual burger place.

Somehow being entirely redundant considering the fact that Yamaguchi specifically led Tsukishima there. But that's neither here nor there.

Once at their usual table the two of them dug into their food, both of them with their usual. Tsukishima back to his strawberry milkshake. Yamaguchi frowned and bit his lip. He hadn't actually thought of how he was going to try and convince Tsukishima this time. To be fair, he didn't really have a plan last time. He picked up a chip and chewed on it absentmindedly.

Tsukishima took the lid off his milkshake and reached over to Yamaguchi's plate, stealing a chip before dunking it into his milkshake. Yamaguchi inhaled sharply, coughing as he choked on it.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima frowned, concerned as he watched Yamaguchi struggle with the chip lodged in his throat.

"You said it was gross!" Yamaguchi yelled once he could breathe again, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth when he realised how loud his outburst was.

"It is," Tsukishima said as he reached for another chip and dunked it again. "I don't know why anyone would like the taste of chips and strawberries."

"Then why are you still eating it?" Yamaguchi hissed.

Tsukishima just shrugged,  
"Because you like eating it like this, and I'm trying to figure out why."

Yamaguchi's heart skipped a beat. He was not expecting that.

"So can I?"

"No."


End file.
